A Tale For Christmas: For The Good Of Everyone
by Charmed Sweetly
Summary: Nothing says Christmas like crazy people grabbing pine trees with an addiction to mistletoe, scheming friends, a steamy kiss and a somewhat corny ending. Happy Holidays to you and to yours. Enjoy! DMHG BZGW Complete R


**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN HP OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT!**

**A/N: "Falalalala lala-huh? Wait… what are you guys doing here? Oh… You're here for the holiday fic, right." : )**

**First off guys I want to wish you HAPPY HOLIDAYS! & HAPPY NEW YEAR! I wish you the best season ever!**

**About the fic: I did tons of searching on this fanfic site and made sure that the story I was writing was definitely NOT like another story you may have read. Some parts might relate to other stories but honestly guys, it's winter, it's Christmas… There aren't really ways you can bring in much variety to activities you can do but add an amusing and original plot to the activities so that's what I did. Hopefully you enjoy it. It's full of holiday fluff, romance, humour… Basically a story right up my alley to bring to you!**

**Anyways, enjoy it! Once again, HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO YOU AND YOUR FAMILY&FRIENDS!**

**-**

-

Ahhh… It was Christmas time again at Hogwarts. The snow was softly falling on the already covered white grounds, Snape was only deducting 19 points off of Gryffindor for Neville's latest cauldron incident instead of the usual 20, Hagrid was cutting down the tree for Professor Flitwick to decorate and the Head Boy was dangling the Head Girl's knickers in front of his Slytherin housemates. All was norm—Wait what?

That's right, Draco Malfoy was holding up Hermione Granger's knickers in the Great Hall for all his housemates and other curious students to look at. And the Head Girl just walked in…

-

Hermione smiled all the way to the Great Hall for lunch. It was only a week and a few more days 'til Christmas and she was excited. What could be more exciting or enjoyable a holiday than Christmas? The grounds looked absolutely beautiful, the tree that she had volunteered to help Professor Flitwick with was gorgeous, and she got to give presents to her loved ones. This was a satisfying time indeed.

That is until she bumped into a red-faced and angry Ginevra Weasley.

"Gin?" The Head Girl asked.

The young girl looked at her for a moment before shouting, "Oh 'Mione! I hope you hex him into next year! I can't believe you even put up with him at times. I know that he's become a little less of an idiot and I was one of the first to back you up when you defended him, especially after what he did for the Order but it…and he—"

"Spit it out, Gin!"

"Draco Malfoy is holding up your, Hermione Granger's, knickers!" She screamed out in the corridor making the comment echo along the stone walls for ages, reaching almost everyone's ears.

Everyone, staff and student alike watched Hermione's face changed rapidly from shock, to humiliation, to that screaming 'I-am-going-to-hex-him-so-bad-that-he'll-be-begging-to-be-turned-into-a-ferret. A-dead-ferret.'

"I'm going to _murder_ him!" The petite brunette witch bellowed out. Giving a loud scream of anger.

-

A loud shriek rang through the Great Hall and it was music to a certain Slytherin Prince's ears.

Blaise smirked at him. "Hark, I hear the call of angels! No wait, it's just your beloved banshee!"

"A lovelier hellcat there never was, Blaise. And when she's passionate about something, she's _very _vocal. I'd bet all my inheritance money that she'll be _very_ vocal about other things as well as soon as she realizes that she's neck deep in love with me."

"Neck deep?"

The blonde shrugged. "Waist deep wasn't deep enough."

"You sure she's in love with you?"

"As sure as I am that you're stalking Weaslebee's sister."

"Hmm…Very sure and very correct."

"I always am Blaise, I always am."

They waited patiently as the sound of stomping footsteps drew closer. "How are you planning on pulling this off again?"

"My plan is fool proof Blaise, and the fact that I locked Weasel King and Pothead in a classroom with Peeves is all the better for me."

Draco smirked as the doors of the Great Hall banged open and he saw said hellcat herself. What a sight to behold. Her eyes were a blaze with an angry fire and her hair still looked like it'd caught that fire and exploded but it was definitely an improvement from when they were younger. She stared at him for a moment with that fiery glare before she killed everyone's eardrums in the vicinity when she yelled out, "DRACO MALFOY, YOU GIT!"

In turn, Draco held her knickers, her Slytherin green knickers, up to her and calmly replied, "My dear Hermione, these are certainly a lovely number and my colour too… I applaud you on your choice. Tell me, is this your silent way of cheering me on when Gryffindor is playing Slytherin without causing an uproar? Clever. Very clever."

"You are a downright bastard!" She snapped, coming closer to his table.

'_That's right, 'Mione, step closer and you'll be right where I want you.'_

"I may be many things, love, but I am not a bastard. I've got the certificates and papers to prove it."

"Stop."

"Stop what?" He asked innocently.

"Calling me love, acting all innocent. This past year Draco Malfoy, your innuendos and endearments have become more frequent, more common and more annoying than our fighting!"

He moved his silver gaze from the underwear to her as she drew closer and closer. "And here I thought all of our interactions together set your heart beat racing."

"You know what? I'm not in the mood to deal with you or your demented and warped sentiments towards me. Just give me back my knickers and I won't turn you into a ferret to toss to some hippogriffs."

"An idle threat."

"It's not idle. I do want to give them a good Christmas present. You'd seem like a good one." And when his eyes lit up with amusement she realized she had said the wrong thing.

"Do I now?"

-

Blaise watched the scene all with amusement. Hermione was getting pretty close to the spot Draco needed her to be. It was all a matter of time. He moved off to the side where Ginny Weasley's eyes were shining with mischievous mirth. "I can't believe you went along with this crazy plot, Red."

"You did." She pointed out, only taking her eyes away from the bickering Heads for a second to glance at him.

He shrugged. "That's different. I'm Slytherin and am willing to be as underhanded as possible if it will benefit me. What's in it for you?"

"I'm Gryffindor and am doing this for the good of everyone, even if I'll die in the process."

"Good of everyone?"

"Well I'd rather all their passion exploded _outside_ of the school building. That might just kill us all. I know it'd give Snape a coronary."

His dark eyes were filled with humour. "Red, the man was the one that started the betting pool to see when these two got together. He placed a few galleons on Christmas break."

"Mum had a fit when she heard I was staying here for break but I explained it all to her and she said that it was about time. I think she's started wedding plans with Hermione's mum. Narcissa seems in on it too."

"That explains the weird dream me and Draco shared about his mom coming into our dorms with this pudgy little balding man taking our measurements."

Ginny finally turned away from the twosome and gave her full attention to the boy speaking to her. "What benefit do you have in all this?"

"Pure amusement. Well, that and not having Draco drive me insane with his plots in the new year. I am telling you, Red, no one can say that Draco is not persistent… or unwilling to drag everyone of his friends into his ideals."

"Hopefully this goes well than."

"It will, Red. I'm sure you're hoping that Granger doesn't find out _you_ were the one that handed Draco her knickers."

The red-haired girl laughed. "It was for the good of everyone, Blaise. She'lll understand but lets not let it out that I had anything to do with it for a while. It's definitely for the good of everyone."

"Hmm…I'd say that, for the good of everyone, you should go out with me one of these days, Red. What do you think?"

"Well, if it's for the good of everyone…" She conceded and as they turned their gazes back to Hermione and Draco, he discreetly took hold of her hand.

-

"I didn't mean it like it sounded, Malfoy!"

"You can't take back what has already been said, darling." He told her. "If you really want your knickers, by all means, come take them from me."

She eyed him suspiciously before taking a step closer to him.

"Look who's under the mistletoe…" He breathed huskily. "Enchanted mistletoe at that. It'll never leave you alone until you kiss me, love."

"I'd rather kiss a snake than kiss you!" Hermione told him.

Draco leaned back. "I am a snake, love and if you're not going to take back your knickers from me, I'll keep them as a token of your undying devotion."

Her brown eyes flashed. "Undying devotion your house elf!" Hermione made a grab for them and all of a sudden she and Draco were transported to a clearing in a part of the Forbidden Forest with her back against a tree.

"I think you should kiss me now, Hermione." The blonde told her with a charming smile.

"You are sooooo arrogant! I can't believe you'd think that I'd kiss you after you transport as into the middle of the Forest! I'm not even dressed to be outside and if I catch hypo—Oooh my!" The brunette cried out as the large pine tree behind her grabbed her close in a hug, lifting her a foot and a few inches off the ground.

His smile grew even wider until he reminded Hermione of the Cheshire cat from Alice In Wonderland. "Lovely aren't they? Hugulous Mistletotemuah. Very rare. Even as a child I knew that this tree would serve it's purpose. I had to have this removed from my Manor to here just for you but I think it'll be worth it, don't you?"

"I've never heard of it…" Hermione admitted, defeated. The tree wasn't harming her, just hugging her and she'd long let go of the thought that Draco Malfoy was out to hurt her. If anything, he'd proven that he'd do anything to protect her… Even kill his father…

The Slytherin Snake chuckled. "Finally I know something that the resident bookworm doesn't. I think I'll treasure this moment forever. Let's have a pause shall we? To mark this momentous occasion."

"Oh shut up!" She pouted. It was something she rarely did unless she was feeling incredibly petulant.

"Charming love, You look simply adorable." He told her. "Now, Hugulous Mistletotemuah are a rare breed of enchanted Pine trees. They grow quickly, especially surrounded with mistletoe. When a person with enchanted mistletoe stays under the tree, it hugs them until they are kissed by someone that person desires deep in their heart, loves deep down in their heart. It'll only release them when the mistletoe disappears from that person's head. Many wizards and witches believe that it only lets go with a kiss from that person's soulmate. Those who claim to have kissed under the trees have been married happily with tons of kids for ages now…"

Hermione squirmed in the tree's hold. "Don't even think about it, Malfoy. You've done enough already. First turning my knickers into some sort of portkey, and then the tree…"

He drew closer and closer and she squirmed even more.

"Not any closer, Malfoy! I mean it! As soon as I'm let down from here I'll hex you if you even think of coming near me!"

Another step and their faces were breaths apart. "Malfoy—"

Without another word he kissed her under the mistletoe, in the falling snow. When they came up for air, her arms were wound around his neck while he tightened his hold on her waste. "Well would you look at that, Granger. It let you go. I wonder why…"

"Oh be quiet, Draco." Hermione murmured, burying her blushing face in his neck as he chuckled.

"Admit it, Granger. You love me dearly."

"Maybe just a little, you scheming snake."

He pulled away and arched a regal pale brow. "A little?"

"…Fine, fine. I love you completely… Even if you do go to great lengths and do stupid schemes."

"Whatever it takes love." Draco told her. "I'm glad I got you to finally open your eyes. It only took me a year and a half but I got you to admit you love me."

"Well, you love me too."

"Of course I do." He murmured as he leaned down to kiss her. "What other witch would I do this for? Do you know how bloody expensive it was to get this transported here?"

Hermione giggled before his lips covered hers. Who cares about hypothermia? Draco was doing a fine job keeping her warm all on his own.

-

From a tower in the school, the teachers watched the scene with happy eyes. Maybe now the two would stop fighting so much… Alright, that was highly unlikely but one could dream.

Speaking of dreams, Professor McGonagall sighed as hers were dashed. Couldn't the two have waited until New Years? It would've only been a few days time!

"I think that you owe me a few galleons, Minerva." An arrogant voice called from behind her.

The other professors watched in amusement as she muttered darkly before handing him a few galleons. "I hardly see why I need to pay you, Severus. You cheated."

"There were no rules as to what we could and could not do, Minerva. I believe you there was nothing to prevent me from a little interference."

"It's all good amusement, Minerva." Dumbledore told her with that twinkle in his eyes. "Now I believe that this has started some good interhouse relationships and call for a celebration. Lemon drop, anyone?"

-

_**A few years later…**_

"I can't believe that happened!" A tiny voice murmured in awe. "Did you really do that, Daddy?" The little boy asked and all the children in the Burrow turned their wide eyes towards him.

"Yes, I did." Draco laughed. "It was worth it, Nicholas. Your mummy and I married at Christmas time and you were born around Christmas time too. That Christmas was very special. Your Auntie Ginny and Uncle Blaise started going out-"

"I always knew that snake was up to no good…" Ron muttered.

"-My godfather won his bet, Uncle Weasel and Pothead were relentlessly taunted by Peeves and I got your mother to admit she didn't know _everything_ and tell me she loved me. It was a very good Christmas."

"I hope you know that I find locking me in and Ron away unnecessary!" Harry muttered.

Blaise shrugged. "You would've gotten in the way and I would not have you ruin it Potter. It was my chance to get out of scheming with Draco to get her to notice him."

"Hey! I –"

"Do not tell me you're telling them _that_ story!" Hermione groaned as she came into the sitting room, taking a break from helping out Molly and the other women in the kitchen.

"Mummy… did Daddy really take your knickers?"

The brunette witch's face heated up but when she looked into her husband's eyes and saw the love they held for her and their son, she knew she wouldn't have had it any other way.

-

**A/N: That is all folks! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Rush I know but I wrote this in between the Christmas festivities here at my home. I even threw a little Blaise/Ginny in there for you all! Hopefully you enjoyed that. Make my Christmas and review, pretty please?**

**Special thanks to WinnieThaPoo92 for the inspiration for my tree. To everyone else that commented and gave me some insight as to what they'd like to see here, thank you.**

**Once again, Happy Holidays from my family to yours and everyone special in your life.**

**This is ESPECIALLY dedicated to my patient and beloved readers&reviewers of **_**'Oh My Veela'**_**! Thanks for the support. This one is for you guys!**

**Until the next time,**

**-Ally**


End file.
